Lore
Lore was a Soong-type android constructed by Dr. Noonien Soong and Juliana Soong at the Omicron Theta colony. Built in Dr. Soong's own image, Lore was the fourth android they constructed and the first successful example of a positronic brain. Lore was extremely advanced and sentient, possessing superior strength, speed and intelligence when compared to a human. Lore's emotional programming was also very advanced; however, he began displaying signs of emotional instability and malevolence, leading him to see himself as superior to humans. Lore frightened the other colonists, who demanded that Soong deactivate him. Lore would later claim that they saw him as "too perfect" and were envious. Eventually Soong capitulated, but not before Lore had secretly contacted the Crystalline Entity in a bid for revenge, offering it the planet's life to ensure his own survival. After deactivating and dismantling Lore, Soong set about constructing his brother Data, an android without destabilizing emotions. Soong placed Lore's components into storage, intending to correct his behavioral problems later. Lore would later always harbor resentment towards his creator for abandoning him. Yet when he met his father again on Terlina III and learned that Soong was dying, he was sincerely upset and for a brief moment he displayed a genuine concern for his father. Nevertheless, his malevolent streak soon prevailed. with Lore in 2364.]] Following Lore's communiques, the Crystalline Entity attacked Omicron Theta in 2336 and destroyed all life on the planet. Both Lore and Data were left behind, but Data was discovered in 2338 by the crew of the [[USS Tripoli|USS Tripoli]]. Lore remained in Soong's lab until 2364, when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] arrived at the planet. The ship's chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Argyle, and chief medical officer, Dr. Beverly Crusher, were successful in reactivating the android. Lore immediately returned to his previous ways, deactivating his brother and taking his place. He summoned the Crystalline Entity once again, intending to feed the crew of the Enterprise to it. His treachery was discovered, and was transported into open space. (TNG: "Datalore") Lore drifted in space for nearly two years until he was rescued by a passing Pakled ship. Lore subsequently answered the homing signal intended to draw Data to Soong's new laboratory on Terlina III. Soong had intended to give Data an emotion chip, that would allow him to feel human emotions. However, once again Lore tricked Soong and posed as his brother, stealing the chip for himself, and then in a burst of anger he fatally injured his father. Lore escaped before he could be apprehended. (TNG: "Brothers") In 2369, Lore discovered a group of Borg that had been disconnected from the Collective after receiving Hugh's sense of individuality. Lore made himself their leader, gave his Borg individual names, turned them into his fanatical followers and began cruel experiments on them, trying to replace their organic brains with positronic components. Meanwhile, he somehow influenced their behavior, making their attacks more violent - they didn't assimilate people anymore, just murdered them. He directed his Borg to launch attacks on Federation space to lure the Enterprise and thus Data, in an elaborate attempt to use the emotion chip to manipulate his brother to his side. Lore modified the chip so that it could remotely instill anger and hatred in Data. After experiencing these emotions, confused Data betrayed the crew of the Enterprise and joined Lore at his base. (TNG: "Descent, Part I") While in Borg captivity, Geordi La Forge was able to reset Data's ethical program with a kedion pulse, restoring his sense of right and wrong. Data realized Lore's malign nature and shot then deactivated him. Lore was subsequently dismantled and the emotion chip removed, returned to its rightful owner. However, the phaser blast that Data used to subdue Lore resulted in damaging the chip, rendering it useless to Data. (TNG: "Descent, Part II") Somehow, in between the events of Lore's deactivation and the Amargosa observatory incident, the chip was repaired and Data was able to install it. (Star Trek: Generations) :Lore was played by Brent Spiner. de:LoreCategory:Androids